


Puppy

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Olivarry, barry and oliver adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm in the middle of pleading your case and you do something to make him mad, I'm not gonna be happy" Barry whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't seen much of the show, hoping this is ok.)

Barry looks up as he hears the front door open. He braces himself for what evers about to happen.

"Hey, I'm back. Are you home?" Oliver's voice carries through the apartment.

Barry calls back. "Hey, I'm in here!" He looks down at the spot on the couch next to him. "If I'm in the middle of pleading your case and you do something to make him mad, I'm not gonna be happy" Barry whispers.

Oliver walks into the living room, and smiles when he sees Barry. "Hey. I wasn't sure if you would still be out doing Flash duty. How are you-" Oliver pauses mid-sentence as he makes it within sight of the front of the couch. "What is that?" he asks, pointing at the golden retriever puppy seated next to Barry.

"You can't be mad" Barry starts out. "I was out doing Flash stuff, the usual. It was just something average this time, a pet store a few blocks over caught fire. They think it's arson, but reports haven't come back yet. Either way, it's not really my gig now that the immediate danger is gone, and it's not meta human related."

Oliver raises an eyebrow, and makes a carry on gesture.

"Right. I'm rambling, sorry. So I got all of the animals out, and they got transferred to other pet stores. After everything was taken care of, I was going to go home, but I found this little guy hiding under a dumpster the next street over. Oliver, I couldn't bear to send him off with the others!" 

Oliver sighs. "How do you even know he isn't someone's lost pet?"

Barry shakes his head. "He has the same tag on his collar as all the other large animals at the store. It has the shop name, address, and number."

"Didn't we agree that it wouldn't be a good idea to get a pet?" Oliver asks, with a frown.

"I believe that was your idea. I never said I agreed."

"Barry-"

"Ollie please! Just sit down and pet him. I swear you'll love him" Barry pleads.

Oliver sighs, and sits down on the couch. The puppy immediately perks up, and starts climbing all over him excitedly. 

"See, he likes you!" Barry exclaims.

Oliver groans, and holds the puppy to his chest while petting it. "Does he have a name?" Oliver asks weakly.

"It's Oscar. He came with the name." The puppy perks up at the sound of his name. "We could always change it, if you don't like it?"

"No. That's a good enough name."

They're both silent for a couple minutes, before Oliver speaks again. "Felicity is never going to let me hear the end of this."

Barry grins.

"What are we supposed to do with him while we're at work?" Oliver asks, making finger quotes around 'work' "We can't leave him alone all the time. At least while he's still a puppy."

"Well, I can always speed home to check on him, and I'm sure Caitlin and Cisco would love to babysit. They're usually at Star Labs anyway, it's not like the dog can get into much."

Oliver just sighs again. "You're the one who has to take care of him."

Barry lets out this high pitched girlish shriek of excitement. (That Oliver will be mentally filing away for future teasing.) "Thank you!"

~

Barry walks into Star Labs the next morning, Oscar in his arms. Caitlin squeals when she sees them. 

"Oh my god, where did you get a puppy!?"

Cisco walks in from the other room. "Who has a puppy?" 

"I found him yesterday, after the pet store thing was all taken care of. Oliver said we can keep him" Barry tells them.

"Aww really? What's his name?" Caitlin scoops the puppy out of Barry arms, and starts cooing over him.

"Oscar."

"Aww Oscar, he's so adorable!" Caitlin walks off towards her desk, with the puppy in tow.

"Good job Barry. Now we'll never be able to get her attention again. " Cisco snarks.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing" Barry shrugs. "Next time you do something to make her mad just bring Oscar into her line of sight."

Cisco points at Barry. "You know, that could work" he muses, before going back to whatever he had been working on.

Suddenly Barry's phone vibrates. Barry pulls it out of his pocket, to see a text from Oliver. As he reads it, more start coming through.

_From: Oliver_   
_Do you know what you've done?_

_From: Oliver_   
_I let it slip to Felicity._

_From: Oliver_   
_She keeps throwing around words like 'love child.'_

_From: Oliver_   
_help_

Barry snickers, and pockets his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there are any errors <3


End file.
